Secretly Shared & Fearlessly Cared
by shelbzx0
Summary: Living in a tent with your two best friends was not what Ron expected. He becomes bothered by Harry's little habits and Hermione's attention always being directed towards Harry. The two share a few close secrets, some personal and some humorous, during a watch one night. Hermione addresses Ron's fears and dependency on the locket while sharing some secret feelings towards him.


This takes place during the horocrux hunt. Please ignore any grammatical error I may have made, but I don't believe there are any. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

This was not how they expected their days to be. Sure, they prepared for the worst by bringing the necessities needed for survival, but this was surely not how these days were supposed to be. They were the Golden Trio. What one lacked, another made up for. Harry was the brave one, Hermione the smart one, and Ron was…well, what was it? He provided comic relief when the time was needed, but what could a good joke do to save the world? Would Voldemort laugh to death? Would he take pity on the pathetic little side kick of Harry Potter? He was never in control, he was not knowledgeable, and he was not clever. His long legs and big feet made it impossible for him to sneak around, his mind was not serious enough to read through books, and his possessions were nothing but old and hand-me-down. Ron was certain. Harry was the brave one, Hermione was the smart one, and Ron was the useless one.

But this was not how they expected their days to be. They expected the tent, they expected the scare supply of food, and they expected to not be handed every horocrux from any death eater or even the dark lord himself! However, suddenly it all began to get to them. Even though they expect this! Harry was Ron's best mate and his favorite bloke. The two could laugh at anything together. They were roommates for years, but living in that bloody tent made everything terrible! Harry seemed bossy, moody, and confused. Even the way he chewed annoyed Ron. Harry always whispered to Hermione and never acknowledged Ron or asked for Ron's opinion. And why did Harry find it simply alright to hug Hermione so much!? Since when was this okay? _Just friends? Friends do not act that way!_ What was with Hermione anyway? She constantly stood up for Harry, followed Harry, and attended to Harry! When was it Ron's turn for his hair cut? When could Ron get a hug? Ron felt the need to point out that she was not even that smart, but mainly just a suck up in class. She wanted to be the favorite; craved it even! If she was so damn smart, she could prepare a decent meal or pack the right size of pants for Ron. He was sure Harry's pants fit just fine.

What they did not expect was to have something come between their strong knitted friendship. Not when they needed each other more than ever.

* * *

Hermione sat outside for her nightly watch. As boredom set in, she found her toasting leaves in the camp fire with her wand. After one leaf was turned to ash, she glanced around for any sign of danger. When she saw nothing, she continued toasting leaves. After ten leaves were ash, she would stand up to walk around. It had become a cycle for her when she grew tired of reading. She knew Ron and Harry were both inside asleep.

_CRACK_

She quickly stood on her feet, wand pointed ahead of her chest, and looked around frantically.

"It's just me." Ron stepped through the tent opening. His hair was a messy red mop on top of his head. In his arm, he had draped his blanket over and was carrying two cups of tea. "I made it just like you like."

"Thank you. I really need to stock up on more tea." She smiled and sat back down.

"Sorry I just wasted some. I'll pour it back into the kettle for when we most need it." His attitude was uncalled for, but Hermione could see why. The locket dangled from his neck.

"No, I want it now. I was just making a mental note I guess." She took her cup and sipped it. "You made it perfectly," she said once she noticed that he still had an angered look on his face. He relaxed slightly. "Are you feeling okay? Could you sleep?"

"No." He looked around the trees, then back to her. "'m feeling fine, but I couldn't sleep."

"You should let Harry wear the locket. It's his turn." She reached for it, but he moved away quickly.

"No. I do just fine with it. It's the only thing I can do on this hunt. Wear a stupid, bloody locket." He felt a spark on his chest after saying the last bit of that sentence.

"Ron, I think you do great." She placed her hand on his. "Do you mind if I wear it for a few minutes? Or we could even place it down between us? I just don't want you wearing it too much." She spoke sweetly in hopes of coaxing him into letting her get the locket off of him. She knew that once his neck was free, he would be himself again.

"Do you not think I'm capable of wearing this?"

"I do. Believe me, I do. I think you're so brave to wear it. That thing can do so much to your mind, Ron. But you're able to wear it so Harry or I do not have to. That's so brave and kind of you. Do you mind just placing it down?" She needed him to believe her. Though she felt ridiculous to be talking to Ron like a child, she knew his mentality level was low when he wore the locket.

"The back it rubbing my neck." He suggested before slowly gathering the chain in his hand and pulling it over his head.

In truth, Ron was scared to take off the locket. He was afraid. When he wore the locket, his mind was controlled. He could see the truth for what it was worth. When he was not wearing the locket, his judgment was cloudy. He felt was though people were fake towards him. After listening to the voice that dripped venom day after day, hour after hour, he began to believe it.

They two sat together in silence as they sipped their tea. The locket lay between them on the soft leaves.

"Do you want to know what my favorite part is about this time of the year?" Hermione smiled and looked at him. She noticed he seemed more relaxed now.

He nodded.

"I love walking on the leaves. I love the sound of the crunch under my trainers. When I was a girl, I would make hills of leaves to jump in and stomp on." Her eyes were focused on the night sky and twinkled like the stars. She smiled as she replayed the memories in her mind.

"Ginny used to make me play in them with her. We would throw leaves at each other while riding on our toy brooms." He chuckled softly. "What else did your muggle friends and you do when you were a child?"

"Well," she looked to her side at him to study his face. Realizing what she was about to say, she lowered her head. "I never had any friends until you and Harry."

"Did you have any muggle friends?"

"No. They used to tease me and say I was too different. Even after Hogwarts, the girl next door said I was awkward." She slowly took a sip of her tea. "She saw me pet Pig one day, and told everyone I was an owl obsessed freak with bad hair and teeth."

"Owl obsessed freak? Well, she's not so good with name calling." Ron tried to make light of the conversation, but could tell it was not working.

"All those people who made fun of me don't even realize what I'm doing for them. I'm sacrificing my future and my life to make sure their safe."

"'Mione, I think you're amazing. Anyone who takes the time to get to know you can tell how special you are." He scooted closed and wrapped the blanket around her.

"Thanks, Ron." She smiled at him. "Tell me something I don't know about you. What I told you was personal and embarrassing. Your turn."

"Do you see this scar?" He pointed to a small scratch on his arm. She nodded. "Fred and George told me that kissing my pillow at night would make me irresistible to the girls in my class. I told them that was rubbish, but they said that's how they got all the ladies. I was an awkward thirteen year old boy, so of course I believed them. The bewitched my pillow one night and snuck in my room. When I leaned down, the pillow grew a mouth and began to bite me. I blocked my face with this arm, and the bloody thing latched on. I had to hit it against the wall for it to let go. They threatened to make my whole bed eat me if I told mum." His face was red by the time he was done with his story. Hermione was laughing hysterically.

"Ron, that's so funny and adorable at the same time."

"How is that adorable?" He rolled his eyes.

"You cared that much on being able to impress the girls. I bet you've learned your lesson to never listen to the twins again." Hermione playfully nudged him.

"I have." He let the silence fall until he reminded her that it was her turn to tell him something.

"What exactly do you want to know?"

"Something embarrassing." He raised his eyebrows at her. "Who was your first crush?"

"I would rather not say." She looked at the fire to begin toasting leaves.

"You have to tell me now. I haven't told a soul about my pillow. It's your turn."

"Alright, but swear that you will not laugh or make judgment." She glared at him until he nodded in agreement. "You're going to hate me…"

"As long as it is not Malfoy!"

"I would never have any ounce of positive feeling to that vile creature." Her nose wrinkled in disgust. "Percy."

"My brother!? Why?" Now his face turned in disgust.

"He was nice to me. When I first arrived, he showed me to the library and told me what all he knew. I thought he was so intelligent and interesting." She noticed Ron's disapproval. "Then I realized how boring and conceited he was."

"I still don't see what attracted you."

"I've always liked red hair."

"So, have you had a crush on all of my brothers?" His stomach began to dance as the nerves set in.

"Not your _brothers_." The last word was dragged out. In her mind, it was a hint to let him know how she felt.

"My sister? My dad? My mum?" He smirked. "It was my Great Aunt Muriel, wasn't it?"

"You know me so well, Ron." Her eyes rolled and she swatted at his arm.

"We all have red hair. You like red hair."

"I like more than just that, though." She glanced at Ron who motioned for her to continue. "I like guys that are witty and can make me laugh." She noticed how his smile grew. "I also like tall guys. Percy was too serious and short." She smiled at him.

His eyes fell unto the locket. His happiness vanished as the lies the locket had drilled into his mind began to come back. _She hates red hair. Who would like red hair and freckles on a freakishly tall fool?_

"Ron? Are you alright?" Hermione's voiced brought him back.

"Yes. I think I'm going inside."

"I've enjoyed your company, though." If it wasn't for the locket, he wouldn't have missed the longing and pleading in her voice.

"I'm tired, Hermione." He put the locket back on. "What good will thinking of the past do for us? It's only filling us with false hope. I don't have time to think about that. I'd rather be asleep."

"Ronald, you take that locket off now!"

"Do you want Percy to wear it? You probably wish he were here instead of me, right? He would be more of a help. I know I just drag you and Harry down. I hear you whispering about me." Ron's eyes became filled with rage and scorn.

"That's not true! You keep us together, Ron!"

"No. I keep you two apart." He stood up, but was tackled to the ground by Hermione.

"Give it to me!" She demanded. "Give me that bloody locket, Ronald Weasley!"

"No!" He screamed at her. She looked taken aback, but her eyes grew small.

In one swift motion, she snatched the locket off of his neck and threw it aside.

"Hermione…hermione…I'm so sorry." He leaned up to hug her.

"Do you not realize? Are you that daft?" She stood up and walked away. "I care about you. I need you here with me. Harry and I would have never been friends if it wasn't for you. You are the glue that keeps us together! You remind me why I am fighting for this war every day. You make me laugh and take things less seriously. Without you, I would have never stayed at Hogwarts. Yes, I've always been Harry's friend, but it's different with you two. With him, it's all about the missions we go on and how to help him. I care about his health and his happiness, but I never just relax and have fun with him. With you, I can relax. I can laugh and I can have a normal conversation with you. When Harry and I talk, it's about whatever mental anguish we are experiencing or theories on how to handle our situations." She sat back down, but away from Ron. "I hate when you wear this locket. It changes you. You don't make me laugh. I always miss you when you put this on." She picked up the locket and tucked it in her pocket. "I wish you saw how amazing you are to me and to everyone else."

"Hermione…"

"DON'T!" She finally looked at him. "Just go inside, Ronald."

"Please, let me sit with you." His eyes were begging her. "I'm sorry."

"You can always say an apology, but you never attempt to make it better."

"Hermione…please. I'm sorry. I won't wear it again."

"You'll have to. We all have to." She said glumly. "I want to get rid of it. Forever."

"I do too. We will find a way."

"Until then, you better go to bed." Hermione handed him her tea cup. "Your watch is in three hours."

"Good night, 'mione." Feeling brave, he walked over and kissed her forehead. "For the record, I've always had a thing for dark curly hair and brains." His comment was only a whisper, but it sent chills up her spine.

"I hoped." She softly whispered back. She smiled at him as he walked back inside the tent.

* * *

Romione love! 3

Please read and review!

Also, check out my other stories! Have a great night


End file.
